


Mass Effect’s Manswell Expedition

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer:   
Genre: Fantasy, Action, Horror  
 **Characters (Mass Effect)**  
Citadel Council'S Councilor Tevos (Asari) / Age: Hundreds Year Old  
Citadel Council'S Councilor Valern (Salarian) / Age: 20 Year Old  
Citadel Council'S Councilor Sparatus (Turian) / Age: 30 Year Old  
Citadel Council's Spectres Tela Vasir (Asari) / Age: Hundreds Year Old


	2. Prologue

The Asari ship touched down on the uninhabited planet, each of its occupants enthusiastic about bringing any information the planet held back to their people. The landing was a little jarring but was otherwise lackluster. As the ship powered down, people stood to stretch their legs. The Alpha Centauri system had only been partially explored, so many people had signed up to get their feet on the soil there.

“Okay, expedition team load up your gear.” Their leader, Ririze D'rani, commanded of those around her. She stood at the helm still, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed as she planned every step. “The rest of you, check the ship and make sure that she’ll be good to head back home.”

“Yes, ma’am!” She heard in unison, a phrase she loved to hear no matter how many times it was uttered.

The team dispersed and began to pack up anything they might need while out on the surface. She took that time to check the atmosphere outside, wanting to be sure it would be safe to exit the ship without suits to protect them. She couldn’t have her crew getting ill or dying under her watch. Every single mission she’d gone on, she’d never lost a single person.

“We’re looking for a primitive alien species.” She heard her right hand explain to someone nearby. “We’re not going to spend time collecting minerals this time around, so please put that equipment away. We don’t need the extra weight.”

Nieemphea Lieri was a very capable right hand. She always got things done and Ririze could always count on her to back her up on any problematic decisions they might need to make in the field. She had gone through quite a few people, trying to find the finest person to command her ship when she wasn’t around, and this Asari was the absolute best choice. She couldn’t help but smile to herself a little, turning away so no one would see.

“We’re just about ready, Captain.” She heard Nieemphea behind her a few moments later and turned to face her. “Have you been able to deduce the atmosphere’s safety?”

“Yes, we’ll be good to go without suits. But please make sure we pack oxygen along with us, just in case we run into any surprises.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Nieemphea walked away, commanding someone to grab the oxygen, and Ririze turned to the crew that would be staying behind. She clapped her hands a few times, hoping to get everyone’s attention, and it worked like a dream. Once again, she loved her life.

“Those of you staying behind, I’m leaving Talmephea in charge of the bridge. Should any of you need me, you can reach me on comms.” She plugged the comm into her ear. “Please don’t stray too far from the ship, and make sure that some of you guard the outside at all times to keep both the ship and you safe.”

With that, she walked over to meet up with the expedition crew. Maybe she could have sent them out there without her, but she liked to be present so that nothing went wrong with her crew. She put on the shoes she liked to wear on her expeditions, leaving the others in a locker next to the door leading out of the ship. With that, she turned and nodded to Nieemphea who then opened the door and led the group out.

The air was crisp and hit her face with a gentle breeze. It reminded her of back home in a way when the wind would hit her face as she sat out in her garden. She turned to her guards, motioned for them to scout out twenty feet with a motion of her hands, and they quickly formed up to do as they were told.

For about an hour they trekked across the planet’s surface, seeing plants and wildlife that were different from what they were used to. However, there was no sign of this species they had heard of and had come here to study. Her people were growing tired of carrying the equipment, so they stopped to put it down and allow people to rest.

As Ririze was taking a drink from her flask of water, she could have sworn she saw a person standing near a tree way off in the distance. A human, from what she could tell, but after she blinked to make sure her vision was working correctly, they were gone. Maybe she had hallucinated, but something just didn’t sit right with her.

After their break they set out again, taking in the flora and fauna, and making a decision to return and study all of it another time. There was an entire planet to explore, after all, and she wasn’t going to hold her people back from a chance to make a huge discovery. For now, though, they continued on their way.

Soon enough she caught another person watching them out of the corner of her vision. But how could humans, or anyone else for that matter, live out here? They would be completely cut off from civilization, unable to speak with those on other planets. Unless they were out here

studying just as they were. She didn’t shout out to be on guard, because she didn’t want to alert those watching them. However, she went ahead and made a brief hand motion to the head guard, Valix Myius, to let them know they weren’t alone. She nodded her head in return, smiled as if Ririze had done something funny to keep their exchange casual, and then continued to walk forward to keep the rest of the scientists and crew safe.

“Where exactly are we supposed to be finding this specimen?” One of the scientists, Doctor Noryr M'dozor, asked. Her shoulders were sagging, and Ririze could tell this trek was taking a toll on her.

“It’s unknown, unfortunately.” Ririze gave her a sympathetic look and Doctor M’dozor attempted a weak smile in return. “We won’t go too much further, because I want us to return to the ship before dark.”

And just as she said that they came from the trees. It felt cliché, but nonetheless, they were here. Weapons pointed as them from all directions, way too many for the Asari to fight, and Ririze knew they were in a very sticky situation. She pressed on the comm on the side of her head so that they could hear, back at the ship, all that was being said.

“We aren’t here to cause you any harm. We didn’t know that others were out here.” Ririze stated clearly, stepping out in front of her team. “We came to this planet to study a species that no one has seen before, that is all.”

They exchanged suspicious looks to one another, obviously waiting for someone to decide whether they believed her or not. A man stepped out from among them, looking them over, and let out a long sigh.

“We can’t be sure that you’re telling the truth.” He looked Ririze straight in the eye, a lack of emotion there, and she knew he didn’t believe a word she was saying. “We’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Sir, please. We are only here to do a research project on an animal. We won’t get in your way, won’t encroach on your homes, or anything.” Ririze tried to reason with him, her jaw set tight as the nerves started to take over. “And then we’ll leave, and we won’t come back.”

“I can’t let you do that. There are too many of you running around to be trusted. You could be here to distract us while others attack. I have people to take care of, so I don’t have time for this.”


	3. Chapter 1

Before she could say anything, Doctor M’dozor stepped forward to protest. They hit her in the gut with the butt of a gun and then picked her up, holding the very same gun to her head. They were going to lose any high ground on this exchange. The human colony had them right where they wanted them.

“We’ll be taking her back with us.” The man stated, glaring at the Asari in a dare to defy him. But they couldn’t.

“No, please!”

“Stay where you are, or I’ll shoot you.” A man spoke up, pointing his gun at her and glaring wildly.

“Okay, okay.” She hunched her shoulders in defeat. “Just, please don’t hurt her.”

“If she behaves, we won’t have to.” He said before they all began to walk away. Ririze watched as they carted her away, to wherever they were living, vowing that

somehow, she’d get her back. These people were her responsibility. She couldn’t let them down. “Back to the ship, now.” She shook my head and then looked at everyone with the fiercest

look she could muster. “We’re calling in backup.”

“We’re sorry, Captain, but we have no record of any human colony on that planet,” The Salarian on the other end of the hologram shrugged his shoulders. “We’re going to have to look into this further before we can offer you any kind of support.”

“So, you just want me to leave my scientist to their mercy?” Ririze did her best not to lose her cool, but she had hit so many walls with the System Alliance in her career. They were never often useful to anyone. “She could die before you manage to find the information you’re looking for.”

“We’ll do our best to avoid that,” The Asari woman gave Ririze a kind look, trying to reassure her. It didn’t. “We merely need to make sure we have an idea of what we’re up against before we send anyone down there.”

“Fine, fine.” Ririze shook her head, looked down, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please, work quickly.”

“I’ll have the finest teams on this.” The Turian, who had stayed quiet until now, said with determined force. “I promise you this.”

“So, what do we do in the meantime?”

“Sit tight, because you don’t want to provoke them further.” The Asari spoke, still trying to give her comforting looks that really weren’t working.

“Stay close to your ship. Keep an eye out to see if any of them pass by your ship. Maybe you can get an idea of what number of people we should be expecting.” The Turian stated, his mind on the military aspect of this mission.

“Take pictures if you can, too, with your ship’s camera system.” The Salarian supplied, scratching his chin with long fingers. “Maybe we can identify some of them that way.”

“I still don’t understand how a group of unknown humans made it into space and onto that planet without us knowing it.” The Turian said, troubled by this. “We’ll need to proceed with great caution.”

“Take care of your people, Captain. We’ll get back with you as soon as possible.” The Asari said, nodding her head. Ririze nodded back in respect.

The hologram disappeared and she was left alone, in the quiet, to ponder what may happen to a doctor who was supposed to be in her care. How could she have known, though? How could she have known that there was a human colony of crazy people on this planet?

“This is ridiculous.” She picked up the empty cup she had drained of water only minutes before and threw it across the room. The metal clanged against the wall. “What if she dies?”

The door behind her swished open, a concerned Nieemphea standing behind her. When Ririze turned to face her, she did her best to wipe the anger away from her features. Nieemphea understood, though, what her captain was feeling. She felt helpless, and Nieemphea knew that Ririze couldn’t stand it. Helpless was not a word in her vocabulary.

“What did they have to say?” Nieemphea asked, not sure that she actually wanted the answer. “Will they send help?”

“Only after they do some research into the colony here. They have no record, so they’re just as lost at this moment as we are.” Ririze crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Which I’m sad to say doesn’t surprise me in the least.”

“I know.” Nieemphea looked down at the ground, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “So, what do we do?”

“The only thing we can do is wait. We don’t know how many they have and I can’t risk sending us into a firefight we’ll likely lose.”

“Understood. I’ll relay your commands.”

“No, no. I’ll do it.”

Both women stepped out onto the deck of the ship, all eyes on them. Ririze knew they wouldn’t be happy with the commands she’d give them, but neither was she. But it’s something they’d all have to live with, especially her.

“I’m sorry to report that the Systems Alliance won’t assist us until they have researched the human colony on this planet. This means that we’re sitting ducks. We are not to engage them, as we’re likely outnumbered. This means we stay on the ship until help is supplied. I’m sorry.”

No one spoke. They all looked around at each other, pained expressions on their faces. No one needed to say a word, though. Everyone knew the energy in the room was that of misery. Now they all shared in Ririze’s helplessness.

Back on the Citadel the council stood before reporters, after being asked by Khalisah al- Jilani, to report on what was happening with the Asari. They were ready to let everyone know what has happened in an effort to find help for the Asari team. They all stood proud, confident, and calm. They didn’t want to worry the people they would be speaking to. Fear was never something one should let run rampant. Even though these humans were unlikely to harm anyone, people still found ways to be afraid of anything that went wrong.

“Hello to those on the Citadel, as well as those in the galaxy currently watching.” The Asari woman said, folding her hands in front of her. “We gather here today to ask for your help. An Asari team, of mostly scientists, left today to do research on what we thought was an uninhabited planet.”

“We are in search of scientists, medical personnel, and military forces both current and retired to be sent to assist these Asari.” The Turian added. “Because the planet was no uninhabited. There is an unknown colony of what seems to be all humans. We aren’t sure why they’re there, but we know they are afraid of the Asari and have captured one of them.”

“Do not be alarmed, as we know she remains unharmed. We believe they took her to keep anyone from attacking them. We’re not sure why they would assume this, but that is why we’re gathering this team.”

“If anyone qualified is willing to assist, please speak with the desk at Citadel Council. Thank you.” The Asari finished, smiling reassuringly into the camera.


	4. Chapter 2

“One last thing. If we are not able to rescue the Asari within four days, we’ll be sending in a Spectre to get the job done. Tela Vasir will make sure we bring everyone home.”

The screen went back to a news reporter sitting at a desk, a blonde human woman with sparkling green eyes. She smiled at the camera as well, wanting to reassure anyone watching in her own way.

“You heard it there. The Council is looking for help in securing a captured scientist as well as helping the humans who are obviously confused and scared as well. Please, keep in mind that no one has been harmed at this time. So, there’s no need to be afraid. We’ll keep in contact as the story continues. Stay tuned.”

The cameras turned off and the woman sighed. No matter what she said, people would worry. She only hoped that the team was built well and fast, because the Asari were going to have to make it home safely. Otherwise, people would talk, and tensions would rise between races.

Doctor M’dozor tried not to look any of her captors in the eyes. They didn’t want to hurt her, or so it seemed, so she knew she had to stay as calm as possible so that she wouldn’t provoke them again. Her body still hurt from being hit with the gun, but she’d been hurt far worse by animals out in the wild that she’d been studying.

“What do you plan to do with me?” She asked carefully, glancing sideways at the man who lead the group.

“We’re just going to keep you guarded until we decide what we’re doing.” He said, his tone far more gentle now than it had been before. “I’m going to have to tie you up, though, for now. I don’t know what you aliens are capable of.”

“Oh, I see. Okay. I understand.”

“Thank you for understanding. It makes me like you more.” He laughed and ran his fingers though his hair. “As you can see, we have a lot of people here. I have to protect them, from everything, so I can’t be too careful.”

“I would feel the same way.” She stated, trying to match his gentle but passionate tone. “I only wish to safely return to my family when this is all over.”

“You have kids?” He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “Yes, two of them.” She said proudly, looking down but smiling.

“I’ll try to make sure you get back to them. I want everyone safe.” He nodded his head. “Just don’t give me a reason to hurt you.”

“I won’t.” She declared, nodding her head at him.

Hours went by before the System Alliance contacted the ship. They had discovered just what this colony was. The colonists were members of the Manswell Expedition of 2070, which meant that they had left Earth about a century ago. It was a private spaceflight venture funded by Victor Manswell, a billionaire frustrated by the pace of official space exploration. Around 300 people were placed in cryogenic freeze for Manswell's expedition, departing Earth in 2075, roughly 75 years before humanity's discovery of the Mass Relays and contact with the other races of the galaxy. After launch, contact was lost with the expedition until now. Until Ririze and her crew stumbled upon them.

“You mean to tell me that these people probably have no idea how much time has passed?” Ririze asked, her jaw hitting the floor. “For all they know, we’re an alien species come to destroy them.”

“Precisely,” The Salarian said, nodding. “We are sending a group of professions, military and otherwise, to try and make peace with them. We want to avoid conflict at all costs.”

“As do I.”

“Expect Brett Goulding. He’s a human man, very experienced in hostage negotiation, along with a few other special skills. He’ll be the best man for the job.” The Turian said with enough confidence that it rubbed off on Ririze.

“Who else will you be sending?”

“Scientists from my homeworld.” The Salarian stated, pride clear on his face.

“As well as medical personnel made up of Asari and humans.” The Asari added, smiling

gently but also clearly filled with pride.

“And of course, military personnel from all of our races.” The Turian spoke last. “You’ll be joined by them shortly. Thank you for your patience.” The Asari woman

spoke, nodding her head. “Right. Thank you.”

The hologram disappeared once more. It would appear, Ririze pondered, that all of this chaos was only just beginning. After she had announced the news to the crew, they prepared for

the visitors that would soon join them on the planet’s surface. They made sure their honing beacon was turned up, calling out to let them know just where to find them.

“We’ll get her back.” Nieemphea states matter of factly. “I know.”

It wasn’t too long before the people they were expecting arrived. Most of them were human, but there were Asari, Turians, and Salarians among the group. The scientists were made up of mostly Salarians, but Asari had joined them. The military was mostly made up of Humans and Turians.

“Welcome. We’re glad you’ve made it.” Ririze said, shaking hands with the man in charge. “We hope you can ger her out of there safely.”

“Oh, we’ll do all we can. I’m sure that we’ll succeed today.”

The man turned and started barking out orders at everyone. They were going to set off, find where the human colony was holed up, and start negotiations to get the scientist out of there. They also wanted to make sure the human colony was okay.

Before too long they had found the colony and the negotiations were on. Ririze held her breath, hoping that none of this would backfire and get them all killed. Three hundred people was a lot, but the help that was sent would hopefully be enough to withstand any conflict that might arise.

“Hello, this is Brett Goulding. I’ve come here from Earth to talk to you about the safe release of the Asari scientist that you are holding.” The man in charge, who seemed very capable, started his dialogue with the colony. “I understand that seeing an alien species was probably frightening, but she’s scared just as much if not more than you are. We only want to come to a peaceful understanding and help you as well as her.”

That was all he was able to get out. The colonists stepped out, guns in hand, and pointed them at everyone else standing around.

“We think this is just some alien ploy to infiltrate our colony and kill us all.” The leader spoke, disgust plain on his face. “You need to leave, now.”

“Please, we understand that you have no reason to trust us—” “You’re right, we don’t.”

“What can I do to change that?”

“Change it? There’s no way you can change it.” The man sneered, shaking his head in absolute disgust. “You show up here, uninvited, and bring a bunch of aliens with you. How am I supposed to trust any of you?”

“Sir, we know you’re from the Manswell Expedition and—”

“Excust me? How the hell could you know that?”

“We researched who you were before we came to discuss her release.”

“You couldn’t have. This expedition was mostly confidential. Only some people knew.”

The man’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You’re here to kill us, aren’t you?” “No, no we’re not.”

“Sorry, can’t take that chance.”

The colonists opened fire then, so those from the Systems Alliance had no choice but to do the same. Bullets went flying through the air, narrowly whizzing past some heads but sadly making contact with the bodies of others. Ririze watched as people from both sides fell, some wounded and some dead before they hit the ground.

“We have to find cover!” She shouted, pointing back toward a few large rocks.

Those that heard her confirmed and followed, others luckily catching on. Others, however, still continued the gun fight and more and more bodies on both sides continued to fall. Ririze watched as her right hand pulled one of their own behind the rock, a bullet having

gone straight through her leg. She nodded, letting them know she was going to be okay, but Ririze felt anger surge through her. Why had this happened at all? Why couldn’t they hold their fire and find reason?

For a long while the bullets flied, but eventually a seize fire was agreed upon, no one wanting to lose anyone else. The two leaders walked out to speak to one another. Though the leader of the colonists looked irritated, and like he wanted to kill us all, he spoke calmly. Soon, they parted and walked back to their own respective groups of people.

“What’s going on, sir?” A scientist asked, looked worse for wear after the firefight. “Are they going ot hand her over?”

“Not quite. They are going to allow me to come inside, check on her status, and discuss where we go from here. We’ve all lost too many today.” Brett looked down at his feet before setting his jaw and looking back up. “Gather the wounded and tend to them. And find some blankets to cover the dead. We’ll make sure everyone makes it home.”


	5. Chapter 3

Ririze felt nothing but compassion for Brett Goulding. After all, she knew what it was like to be in charge of others. He was responsible for these people, and now he had to return home and tell their families that they had been killed in action. It was going to be a difficult return trip for everyone involved.

Before Brett left to join the human colonists in their compound, he helped gather the wounded and dead as he had instructed others. He felt it was his responsibly and the human colonists respected that. They, too, wanted time to gather their own wounded and dead. Today had been a horrible day for so many. Useless bloodshed, Ririze though, as she helped a wounded Salarian get back to the triage camp that was being set up for everyone.

“Are you sure you want to go in there?” Ririze asked Brett as they both stood off to the side of the main group of people. “I could go in instead.”

“It’ll be best if I go, because I’m human. They still are very wary of those of you who don’t “look like them”.” He shook his head and laughed an uncomfortable laugh. “They’re so far behind in comparison to all of us. We all live together, working together, and understand each other to a degree. This is all very foreign to them.”

“Very alien.” Ririze added, laughing her own uncomfortable laugh. “I can understand and respect that. Just please be careful in there. I’d hate for you to lose your life as well. There have already been far too many losses.”

“I will do my best to keep them calm and trusting me. Luckily, I’ve had to do stuff like this before, so I have a little experience there.”

“Keep us updated.”

“I will.”

And with that, he walked away to meet up with the human colonists. She only hoped that

they didn’t regret sending him in there. His presence is what kept most of those around her calm, sane, after a tragedy that had just struck them all. There were tears, many of them, but no one had yet gone hysterical. Now, she’d have to keep it that way until he returned. However, she didn’t share the compassionate touchy-feely thing that humans often had. But she did know what it was like to lose someone. Maybe she’d have to tune into that to help them get by,

She watched as Brett disappeared behind closed doors and took a deep breath. Now she’d help the triage team, while making sure everyone kept busy, because that’s all she could do.

Once again, she felt a little helpless. So, she turned to the group here to find a purpose while they all waited.

Brett walked into the building where the colonists were living. All of them were adults, he noticed, so they hadn’t been out of their cryochambers for long. At least, that’s what he assumed. They all looked at him, tired but weary, but no one moved to attack him. For that, he was grateful. The leader led him to the back of the building where the Asari woman was sitting, guarded by two men, sipping on water. She seemed unhurt and Brett was very relieved to see it.

“As you can see, we haven’t treated her unkindly.” The leader said. “My name’s Skyler Yerton. Call me Sky.”

“Well, Sky, I’m glad to see that as fellow humans you have compassion.” Brett looked over at the Asari woman again and nodded reassuringly. “What can we do to assure you that we’re only here to get her and then leave you in peace?”

“I want to know what’s going on. How did you even find us?”

“Well, that’s a long story and a short story all at the same time.” Brett chuckled, running a hand through sandy brown hair. “You see, you’re from the Manswell Expedidtion. We discovered that in our files. And well, it’s been one hundred years since you set out on your expedition.”

“Come again?” The man looked shocked and afraid. The guards nearby held similar expressions on their faces. “We’ve been gone that long?”

“Yes, we lost contact with you and the Asari, who were here looking for a species of animal I believe, just happened upon you as they were doing their research.”

“There are so many aliens here.” The man said, looking unsure.

“Yes, because the humans on Earth have started to work with the aliens to build a better universe for everyone. It’s a lot to take in, I know.”

“Yeah, you said it.”

“So, is there any way we can get her released and then you and I can sit down and have a talk? Catch you up on everything?

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” The man shook his head, still looking stunned. “Let her go, boys.” “Great. Let’s find a place to sit.”


End file.
